The present invention relates in general to a control device for operating a test run of an air conditioner and, more particularly, to the control device for an air conditioner which can suppress erroneous operation during the actions of starting and ending of the test run.
As the conventional technique of starting and ending of the test run for an air conditioner, a useful device is shown in Japanese Patent Publication No. 63-12,223/1988. This conventional device has a discriminating-comparing means for controlling the room temperature, a test run input means for receiving an input of data for forcibly running a compressor, an input device for receiving data for switching the states of operation, a controller for controlling the air conditioner in response to data from the abovenoted respective devices, and a control means for operating the air conditioner in response to a signal from this controller. The controller has a device for forcibly running the compressor in response to an input from the test running input means and a device for releasing the forced running of the compressor in response to an input from the test run means during the forced running or an input from the input means. With this arrangement, the test run can be released by either the test run input means or the input device.
With the conventional device described above, however, when an ending operation of the test run is performed by means of the input device, the test run input means is still left set on the test run and consequently it is likely that a user becomes dubious and then takes an unnecessary operation after all. When a room unit of the air conditioner is installed at a relatively high position in a room, it is quite difficult to operate the test run input means. Furthermore, on erroneous test run is possibly performed so often by an erroneous operation of the user since the test run in the conventional device is easily started through the easy operation of the test run input means.